My Star
by Xingkkuma
Summary: Dia yang memiliki rambut sehitam langit malam yang sering Kai amati setiap malam. Dia yang memiliki senyum berbentuk hati yang selalu sukses membuat Kai berpikir bahwa dia adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah ia temui. Dan dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. EXO FANFICTION / IT'S YAOI! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Disclaimer : EXO belongs to their fans, God, SM and their parents. But this story is MINE! :D**

**Genre : Romance, Humor.**

**Rate : T.**

**Main Cast :**

**- Kim Jongin**  
**- Do Kyungsoo**

**Other Cast :**

**- Kim Sehun**  
**- Do Luhan**  
**- Park Chanyeol**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(S), YAOI!**

**Don't like, Don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**MY STAR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu bintang terlihat bersinar lebih terang dari biasanya. Langit malam pun terlihat sangat indah karena tak ada satu pun awan menutupi langit kala itu. Membuatmu bahkan bisa melihat kelap kelip bintang dengan mata telanjang.

Kim Jongin atau yang lebih di kenal dengan panggilan Kai itu tak henti-hentinya menatap langit malam melalui jendela kamar miliknya. Ia tersenyum setiap menatap bintang yang ada di langit malam itu berkelap-kelip. Dan baginya tak ada yang lebih indah dari pada bintang-bintang itu.

Ya. Tak ada yang lebih indah. Namun itu semua sebelum Kai bertemu dengan dia.

Dia yang memiliki rambut sehitam langit malam yang sering Kai amati setiap malam.

Dia yang memiliki mata bulat yang indah karena selalu mengingatkan Kai pada bintang yang sedang berkelip yang tentu saja sangat ia sukai.

Dia yang memiliki senyum berbentuk hati yang selalu sukses membuat Kai berpikir bahwa dia adalah makhluk terindah yang pernah ia temui.

Dan dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. _Namja _yang Kai kenal ketika ia tak sengaja bertemu dengannya saat Kai pergi ke _**Seoul Elementary School**_ untuk menjemput adiknya.

_**Flashback**_

_Kai terlihat membereskan barangnya dengan terburu-buru. Saking terburu-burunya ia bahkan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponsel miliknya, kalau saja ponsel itu tidak di tangkap oleh teman sebangkunya, Chanyeol._

_"Santai saja, Kai. Tak biasanya kau terburu-buru seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menyerahkan ponsel Kai padanya._

_"Tadi ibuku meninggalkan pesan padaku. Ia bilang kalau aku harus menjemput adikku karena ia sedang sibuk di kantornya." Jelas Kai pada Chanyeol._

_"Lalu? Santai sajalah Kai." _

_Kai menghela nafasnya sebelum menatap kearah Chanyeol. "Tapi adikku sudah pulang sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia masih ada di sekolahnya atau tidak." _

_Chanyeol mengangguk paham._

_"Ah, yasudahlah. Yang jelas aku harus buru-buru. Aku duluan." Pamit Kai pada Chanyeol dan langsung pergi meninggalkannya. _

_._

_._

_._

_Kai kini tengah berlari menuju sekolah di mana adiknya sudah menunggu sejak 3 jam yang lalu. Kai benar-benar khawatir kalau ada yang terjadi pada adiknya. Ya, Kai memang sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Terlebih seusai perceraian kedua orang tuanya, Kai memang lebih sering bersama dengan adiknya di rumah. Bahkan ibu Kai sendiri sibuk dengan urusan kantor yang selalu lebih ia utamakan ketimbang urusan kedua anaknya. Oleh sebab itu Kai tidak terlalu dekat dengan ibunya._

_Kai_ _masih saja berlari sampai ia berhenti tepat di depang gerbang yang bertuliskan "__**Seoul Elementary School".**__ Kai pun langsung saja masuk dan pergi menuju ke kelas adiknya yang berada di sisi timur sekolah. Kai berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor yang menghubungkan koridor utama dengan koridor kelas adiknya. _

_Kai_ _pun mencari-cari kelas adiknya dengan memperhatikan papan yang terpasang tepat di atas pintu kelas. _

_'1-4, 1-3, dan...ah itu pasti kelasnya.'_

_Dengan segera Kai menuju kelas bertuliskan 1-2 di papannya. Kai pun dengan kasar membuka pintu kelas itu._

_GRAK!_

_"SEHUNNIE, MAAFKAN HYUNG KARENA TERLAMBAT MENJEMPUTMU!" _

_Sehun yang terlihat sedang tertidur di salah satu meja yang ada di kelas itu pun terbangun. Ia mengucek-ngucek salah satu matanya seraya menguap. _

_"Ish, hyung diamlah. Sehun masih mengantuk." Sehun pun kembali merebahkan kepalanya di meja tadi dan mulai kembali terdengar dengkuran darinya._

_Kai terperangah. Bukan. Bukan karena tindakan Sehun barusan. Melainkan karena sesosok namja atau mungkin yeoja yang juga tengah tertidur pulas tepat di meja yang ada di sebelah Sehun._

_Kai bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa yang ia lihat bukanlah manusia, melainkan malaikat. Karena di mata Kai, orang itu benar-benar sempurna. Rambut hitam legamnya, matanya, hidungnya, lekuk wajahnya dan juga jangan lupakan bibirnya yang berwarna pink itu yang seolah-olah_ _membuatmu ingin menyantapnya._

_Dan tanpa sadar kini Kai sudah berada tepat di hadapan orang itu. Sibuk mengagumi sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini. Sesekali Kai bahkan akan tersenyum ketika melihat orang itu bergerak dengan gelisah mengingat posisi tidurnya yang memang terlihat kurang nyaman. _

_Kai masih saja menatap wajah orang itu hingga tiba-tiba sepasang mata indah itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan orbsnya yang cantik. _

_"Umm...maaf Anda siapa ya?" Ya Tuhan. Kai bahkan hampir saja jatuh dari bangku yang kini ia duduki ketika ia mendengar suara merdu itu. _

_"A-aku Kim Jongin. Dan umm...aku ingin menjemput adikku, Se-sehun." Jawab Kai tergagap dan berusaha untuk tidak berkontak mata secara langsung dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya. _

_Orang yang ada di hadapan Kai itu pun tersenyum. Ia pun segera berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Setelahnya ia pun menyodorkan tangannya di depan wajah Kai. "Kalau begitu kenalkan, Aku Do Kyungsoo. Dan aku ini adalah wali kelas dari adikmu, Kim Sehun." _

_Kai pun ikut berdiri seraya menerima uluran tangan dari Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa sadar Kai memegang tangan itu terlalu lama._

_"Err..anu Jongin-ssi, apa bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" _

_Seketika Kai melepas tangan Kyungsoo. Kai pun tersenyum kaku ada Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu._

_Suasana di ruangan itu menjadi agak canggung. Sampai Kai memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. _

_"Jadi...apa Kyungsoo hyung yang dari tadi menemani Sehun di sini?" Tanya Kai._

_Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Sehun bilang kalau hari ini hyungnya yang akan menjemputnya. Dan ia terlihat sangat senang. Tapi ketika semua teman-temannya sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan sekolah, Sehun masih terlihat berdiri menunggu kedatanganmu di depan pintu kelasnya." _

_Kai yang mendengarnya menjadi merasa bersalah pada adik kesayangannya karena harus menunggunya selama itu. _

_PUK_

_Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pundak Kai."Jangan merasa tidak enak pada adikmu. Dia tidak marah padamu Jongin-ssi." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran Kai, Kyungsoo pun berkata demikian._

_"Lagipula ini bukan salahmu Jongin-ssi. Benarkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo._

_"Ne, Kyungsoo-hyung." Angguk Kai seraya tersenyum._

_Kyungsoo mengedipkan kedua matanya yang besar itu seraya menatap Kai bingung. "Hyung?" _

_"I-iya hyung. Karena aku rasa kau lebih tua dariku kan, hyung?" Ungkap Kai. "Jadi tolong panggil aku Kai saja. Dan tidak usah formal seperti tadi hyung haha." Tambahnya. _

_"Arraseo. Yasudah, sekarang bangunkanlah Sehun dan ajak dia pulang. Aku rasa Sehun nampak kelelahan." Perintah Kyungsoo._

_Kai menangguk lalu membangunkan Sehun dengan lembut._

_"Sehunnie, ireona. Ppali. Ireona ~" Ujar Kai seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Sehun._

_"Nnghh...aku masih ingin tidur hyung." Ucap Sehun di sela tidurnya. _

_Kai menghela nafas. Sepertinya tak ada cara selain menggendong Sehun. Karena Sehun merupakan orang yang sangat susah di bangunkan jika sedang tertidur. Akhirnya Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan menggendong Sehun di bahunya. _

_"Hyung, kami pulang dulu ya. Maaf kalau Sehun merepotkanmu." Ucap Kai pada Kyungsoo. "Dan terima kasih karena telah menemani adikku selama menungguku." Lanjut Kai._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut kali ini. "Ini bukan apa-apa. Sehun merupakan murid favoritku. Jadi saat ia memintaku untuk menemaninya tadi, aku sama sekali tak keberatan." Tutur Kyungsoo._

_"Ah...syukurlah kalau begitu. Kapan-kapan aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai tanda terima kasih hyung. Geuchi?" Tawar Kai._

_"Boleh saja. Aku tak sabar menunggunya, Kai." Balas Kyungsoo. "Oh iya, apa tadi aku juga sempat tertidur?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba._

_Kai menggaruk tengkuknya. "Err...ne hyung."_

_"Oh benarkah? Dan berarti kau melihatku tertidur? Ish, maafkan aku jika cara tidurku memalukan. Dan apa aku mendengkur Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada panik._

_"Tidak hyung. Kau tidur dengan sangat manis dan kau tidak mendeng-ups!" Kai reflek menutup mulutnya karena ia baru saja keceplosan._

_Kyungsoo menatap Kai tak percaya dan dengan pipi yang mulai merona. "Ka-kau ini bisa saja Kai." _

_"Ta-tapi aku bicara yang sebenarnya hyung." Akunya malu-malu._

_"Ya-yasudah kalau begitu ayo kita pulang sekarang. Hari sudah semakin sore." Ajak Kyungsoo yang sudah lebih dulu melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu kelas._

_"Hei hyung tunggu. Apa kau perlu aku antar?" Kai berjalan agak cepat untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kai. "Tidak perlu. Kau harus cepat pulang Kai. Kasihan Sehun." Ucapnya seraya mengelus rambut Sehun yang masih tertidur di bahunya. _

_"Baiklah hyung. Tapi berhati-hatilah. Arra?" _

_"Arraseo, Kai. Annyeong ~" Pamit Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Dan ternyata arah rumah Kyungsoo berlawanan arah dengan rumah Kai. Sehingga Kai merasa sedikit kecewa. Namun tetap saja senyum terus menghiasi wajah tampannya sepanjang perjalanannya ke rumah._

_._

_._

_._

Kai masih saja memandangi langit malam seraya mengingat pertemuannya dengan Kyungsoo seminggu yang lalu. Sampai tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan oleh suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung! Ada yang mencari hyung di bawah!" Itu merupakan teriakan dari Sehun. Dan Kai hanya mengangguk malas seolah Sehun dapat melihatnya dari balik pintu kayu itu. Kai kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya dan membukanya hanya untuk menemukan Sehun sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai heran.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali seraya tersenyum jahil dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai.

'Dasar..' Batinnya. Kai kemudian mengikuti adiknya menuju ruang tamu. Namun langkah Kai terhenti saat ia mendapati seseorang yang sedang duduk di sofa miliknya. Kai sama sekali tidak mengenali orang itu karena orang itu duduk memunggunginya.

"Ah! Do songsaenim, itu sudah ada hyung di sini!" Dan detik berikutnya orang itu berdiri serta membalikkan badannya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Kai.

"Hai, Kai. Kita bertemu lagi, ne?"

_**DEG! **_

'Suara itu...'

Oh rupanya itu adalah Kyungsoo. Ya Tuhan, Kai rasa malam ini ia akan bermimpi indah.

.

.

.

**Yuhuuu ~ Aya kembali membawa FF Kaisoo abal nan kampay ini XD Wahaha setelah hiatus selama beberapa bulan, akhirnya Aya bisa kembali bangkit (?) meskipun Aya yakin tidak ada yang merindukan Aya =..= kkk  
**

**Dan supaya Aya makin semangat untuk melanjutkan FF Aya, jangan lupa ya tinggalkan review untuk FF abal ini ^^" **

**And also Delete or not? ._.**


End file.
